Dyers Eve
by ThrashMetallix
Summary: Lars is a marine. His past and possibly his real name are unknown to him, clouded over by Confederacy's lies. Now a rebel, Lars helps and is helped by friends who help fight a war to end all wars. Lars will soon find the true darkness war has in life...
1. The Machine

A singe man stood before a chamber filled with a nasty smelling green fluid. The man was shackled at his feet, naked with only underwear covering, he was young, and was filled with fear by the looks he gave off. Two large marines in combat armor stood behind him.

"Please step inside, sir." one of them said.

The man couldn't budge. The chamber looked like a death trap, and he was afraid to even set foot inside it. He couldn't even move his feet. They had become as heavy as lead. The chamber itself seemed to be haunting the man. He heard voices from other worlds...laughter that the insane would give off...a huge hammer as it crushes a small pebble on the ground...

Damn it, son, get in!" the marine said, shoving the man inside the chamber. The man fell in and was sealed inside as the two marines had been trained to do. He was trapped. And after they sealed him in, the fluid, that was only chest deep when sitting down, started to fill.

Panic swept over the young man. He called for help, but the marines outside were used to this sort of thing. It was normal, and they were not allowed to do anything.

The chamber finally filled, submerging the man, who now held his breath. The man hit the door with his bare fists again and again...and again...finally he felt his lungs collapse and the precious air escaped his lungs. The marines paid no attention, they had their backs turned.

He inhaled...he could breath...he felt the nasty fluid fill his lungs, but he did not choke on it! But that didn't mean he enjoyed doing this. He felt terrible. He had no control over his body. He felt his body thrashing, lurching, and constantly bashing the chamber walls.

He had no memory of his name, past, or life at all...what had happened?

He thrashed inside for about three more minutes, until finally...he calmed. He fell unconscious for about two minutes.

Those two minutes were filled with terror...no, memories...no, voices...

_...once more class...two plus two is...why must you go and...mommy I got an A...when a man lies, he murders some part of the world...I love you..._

**Welcome to the Marines, Lars.**

A voice repeated that last phrase about a dozen more times.

Is that my name? Lars? Where am I? What happened?

Those thoughts stopped, because they were answered immediatly...he didn't know how...he just knew...weird...

The chamber door was opened and Lars immediately regained consciousness. He stepped out. The other marines stepped back, grimacing at the nasty smell of the fluid, now dripping onto the floor around Lars. Some of the fluid even came out of Lars' mouth when he exhaled, his lungs getting rid of the unwanted fluid.

"The next room please." the marine said.

Lars went into the next room. The environment was completely different. It was a giant machine. Lars knew what to do. He walked forward onto a platform, which unshackled his feet. The machine roared to life, immediately putting Lars in combat armor. The armor was tall compared to any man. It was also very heavy. All this, yet it was easier to operate than a coffee machine. It wasn't long before Lars felt the machine shut down, which was the cue that Lars was now in full combat armor, and ready for action.

"All Marines, prepare for launch."

The door opened, and Lars stepped out into hell...


	2. Run Away

Lars stepped out of the barracks. The sound of explosions and gunfire filled the air. The squad he was in was just deployed to provide backup for an incoming squad.

However, it was a suicide mission. The incoming squad was getting hit very hard by an alien know to Lars, only as the Zerg.

The Zerg. An alien race that made the most courageous men cower to the ground in absolute terror. They were a horrid race. A race capable of swarming entire cities within minutes, by the thousands. They were quick, savage, and monstrous. It didn't matter if they were big or small, legged or winged, they were all a true danger to mankind. Such a danger they were, that the incoming squad may now be as good as dead.

So why were they now getting deployed? It was a mystery to Lars, and to everyone else.

"Okay ladies, listen up!" a voice in Lars' headset began. "Keep watch to the east. The squad should be in view within the minute. Have weapons ready to fire, the zerg are-"

"General, I've got movement!" another voice shouted. "A lot of Zerg sir, but..."

"But what, soldier?"

"Sir, the squad's not there..."

"Damn, we have to stop this swarm from advancing! Hold your positions, fire at will!"

It was then, Lars heard another marine on his headset.

"WHAT THE FUCK? Sir there's literally fucking thousands of the little bastard fucks! How the fuck do you say we stop this god fuck-"

"Soldier, I gave you an order. You will hold you position, or give your ass to God on a silver platter."

Lars heard the soldier mumble on his headset. "Easy for you to say, you're in fucking orbit in a fucking battlecruiser..."

Wether the general heard that last statement or not would be a mystery for the rest of Lars' life.

"Here they come!" another marine shouted through the headset. Lars ran to the bunker he had been assigned, and grabbed a gauss rifle, that was inside the bunker. Two other marines were already inside the bunker, firing at the oncoming swarm. Lars quickly joined them, firing. He looked outside. The swarm covered the ground. Luckily there were none in the air, but the swarm was bad enough. The ground literally moved with Zerg.

Lars held down the trigger, the gunfire drowning out any conversation being held. He could make out a few lines, but none were orders.

"Sweet mother of God..."

"Shut up and keep firing!"

Siege tanks fired off huge artillery shells and the shells after impacting the ground would send Zerg bodies and body parts into the air, but that really didn't give them an advantage. The Zerg at the moment were still uncountable and running in at them.

"Sir, there's too- fuck! They're coming in from the north!"

"Hold your ground! We're sending in air support!"

"It's about fucking time! Having fun up there, general?"

Lars recognized the voice of the marine who scolded the general earlier.

"Soldier, hold your tongue. I swear, you're lucky I don't just kill you right now."

Lars heard the high whine of several wraithes flying overhead. Their laser canons firing at the swarm below them. Some of the units below shot spines at the ships, downing a few, but the wraithes took out a good lot of Zerg. Still, the Zerg prevailed and shot them all down.

"They're all over my bunk! OH SHIT! FUCK! JE-" Lars' headset crackled.

"Kirk's down! "

"OH MY GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD! OH JESUS PLEASE HELP ME! SWEET JESUS! PLEASE-"

"They got Eric!"

Lars heard these cries for help in his headset...and stopped firing. Time itself stopped. It slowed around him. Lars looked over at the marine closest to him, who was still firing away. He looked at Lars, and shouted something Lars didn't hear or understand, but then a spine penetrated his skull and he fell to the ground, dead. The other marine in the bunk also fell to a spine. Lars felt horrible.

Time resumed.

Both marines were dead. Lars felt fear take complete control of his body. He turned and ran. He ran out of the bunker. He ran. He dropped his gauss rifle and ran as fast as he could in his combat armor.

Lars heard his headset crackle. "Huh? Who is that?" Lars opened his faceplate.

"Looks like...Marine 06041, Lars."

"Lars, get back to your bunker! That's an order! Do you hear me-"

Lars ripped off his headset and ran. He ran to an area where several hoverbikes were. He ran to them, and was stopped by a guard.

"Whoa, cowboy, these ain't your toys."

Lars looked at the guy. "Do I look like I give a shit right now?"

With that, Lars punched the guard's face, Lars' gauntlet easily powerful enough to knock the guard out cold with one blow.

Lars punched a button, and was immediately ejected out of his combat armor. No matter how much he liked it, he wouldn't get anywhere on a hoverbike with it on.

Lars got on, and sped off, towards the southwest exit. It came into view, the gateman was closing the gate! Perhaps he was informed of the runaway marine? Lars sped up. The gate was about to close. Lars in the nick of time sped through it and out of the base.

Lars was now in the wilderness. No armor, just him and his bike. He looked on the navicomputer, and saw a town only about eight miles out. He could make it there!

That's what he thought until he heard a shriek from hell behind him. The Zerg! He looked back for one second...

At least 30 zerglings were giving chase. Zerglings were dog-like zerg creatures that could leap like a creature unlike any other creature. They were the main ground unit of any Zerg army.

Lars sped up. It was then that he realized he had no weapon on him. No side arm or anything!

Yes his Vulture hoverbike had grenades, but he would have to turn around to aim, and he was not about to do that. Vulture hoverbikes were not that good in a fight.

Then he got an idea! I opened the hatch and the grenades dropped onto the ground, and exploded. That took out a number of the Zerg following Lars, but not enough! Lars repeated this, killing more and more, but they kept up the chase. Soon he had more than just zerglings chasing him.

The town was two miles out. Lars could make out the town walls. He saw marines on them starting to fire at the Zerg.

"Shit...I'm gonna get court marshaled..." Lars thought.

Then a stabbing pain entered his back. A spine of a hydralisk had just penetrated his skin and dug into his liver. Lars felt the poison in the spine doing it's work and he felt himself fading from consciousness.

The soldiers on the wall fired at the Zerg. They weren't marines...or even Confederates. But Lars didn't get the chance to find out who they were, as he slipped into unconsciousness.

He fell off his bike as it entered the town, and he hit the ground hard. He slid along the ground, feeling his arm break. His bike, speeding very fast, collided with another building and went up in a ball of flame and smoke. Lars knew nothing else afterwards...


End file.
